A Love For Death
by x012587Genin
Summary: USUK Sweet Devil / Angel Alfred was a human before he became a demon. Arthur, who watched Alfred's last moments experiences something no angel should feel, the human emotion of Love. They meet again by a strange chance and Arthur's life is turned upside down, all for the love of pain and death. Warning: Death, Blood, Gore, Abuse mentioned. Boy Love/Shounen ai
1. The Death of Alfed Jones

Alfred Jones is a devil in one of the most inner circles of hell. He is handsome, important and he knew it. He at one point was human though… As a teenager, 19 to be exact, he committed suicide to escape a terrible home life of abuse, violence and hatred. All through his life, his father had abused his mother, and abused him, he was beaten and battered so bad he ended up needing glasses his eyesight became so poor. If someone were to ask how often it happened, he wouldn't be able to answer since the abuse was so often, so continuous and worst of all so severe. His father had beaten his mother to death and at 19, he realized that she was finally free of the pain, the suffering, the horrific life she had led being married to this worthless abusive piece of shit. Alfred realized it was probably his only escape as well…

One night after coming home from his shit job at the convenience store, he came home to an empty house. His dad was out drinking at the bar, or shooting meth into his neck since those were the only 'good veins' left, all while covered in cheap sluts. Alfred got into the bath; he had a can of beer, a long sharp kitchen knife and had some music on. It took him a while at first, to build up the courage and when he finally did, he sliced all the way from his elbow to his wrist on both arms with a few other cuts going across before he managed to pass out. Alfred Jones died at the age of 19, by suicide but someone was watching.

Arthur Kirkland is an angel… Nothing too special, but an angel none the less and was a man of the Lord. Arthur had been charged with bringing an elderly man who had passed away up to heaven earlier that afternoon and he decided to stay and watch the people and play a game sort of like hide and seek, except it was called find the sinners to the angels. He stumbled upon Alfred's house, feeling very negative vibes and decided to investigate. He knew he wouldn't be seen, but he sat and watched Alfred in the bath.

He listened to Alfred talk to his mother, yet she wasn't there. He watched Alfred cry, and think about the life he's lived and how he would be better off dead. He watched Alfred slit his wrists and for the first time in his life, Arthur felt pity. He shed a tear to see Alfred, a man who was supposed to have such a wonderful life ahead of him when he finally was supposed to leave his father's house. A man, who would grow up to accomplish great things and have a loving family, where they were safe, loved and cared for. He watched it all, and Arthur cried. He knew he couldn't do anything to help the boy. He died not in a state of grace, so he couldn't bring him to heaven. Instead, he watched the final moments of Alfred's death…

The fissure in the bathroom floor tile that opened with a loud boiling hiss, the long slender and black skeletal hands and arms reaching up with sounds of desperate moaning and pain of torture of those in limbo… He watched the servants of hell drag Alfred's soul down further into the earth and he watched as the fissure finally closed. Angels, who are not supposed to feel towards those who have passed still, can have feelings… And for the first time, Arthur felt something. He felt attachment, sorrow, pity and sadness for the beautiful young man he just watched die. Arthur felt love for the first time, and it would be something he would never forget.


	2. Remembrance

By the time Arthur got back to where he belonged, floating on a fluffy cloud he had stopped crying. He couldn't stop thinking about the poor boy he just watched commit suicide. Eventually in the next few days he went searching for the boy's name, he needed to know, it would drive him mad if he didn't at least know the name of the poor soul he fell in love with.

"Alfred F. Jones" he said finally looking at a book of people who have died since the last New Year. The name rolled off his tongue nicely he thought; he said it to himself over and over and over and over again to make sure he would never forget that name.

He continued with his duties as an angel and yet his mind seemed elsewhere. His fellow angels picked up on the vacancy in which Arthur seemed to live. He was removed from life around him, only living in his mind as he remembered Alfred's face, his voice, his depression. Arthur seemed exceptionally kind though to the souls who he had brought back up to heaven though, at one point he thought it would help heal the knife wounds of emotion in his own heart that matched the intensity Alfred had used on his arms a few months ago.

Arthur had tried talking to his superiors about the conflict inside him, and his longing and regret for the boy he watched die. They were surprised that Arthur had such strong feelings, and often scolded him since angels were not supposed to feel in those ways. He was told to pray for forgiveness, the ability to forget the boy named Alfred F Jones and to continue to focus on his duties… And every time it felt like they were sticking their finger in that deep emotional wound and trying to make it hurt as much as possible. 

Alfred however was living in hell in the lap of luxury. His crimes against the Lord and his Catholic upbringing or supposedly Catholic upbringing earned him a throne of thrones in one of the innermost layers of hell. He was ferried past Limbo with little or no glances back. He was a sinner, and a hardcore one at that for committing suicide. He was brought before Lucifer, where he was judged and appointed to the throne of Gluttony. Alfred at first had thought it was a little ironic since he was hardly allowed any possessions as a living person, or his father broke most of the things he owned in a high and or drunken rage. At first Alfred was uncomfortable, but having people acknowledge him as something more than a bastard worthless kid was nice. He got used to people wanting to bring him food, and drinks and gems that glimmered in every color possible. The throne was a little uncomfortable of course, but they were expected to be…

Soon across hell, Alfred F Jones, was a name very well known, feared and respected.

Alfred even had the power to command a small army, and one day, he sent his underlings up to the world above to test something… In his last moments of his life, he had seen Arthur, he tried to reach out for him as well to be saved and taken to heaven but Arthur couldn't help him. Alfred Jones had never forgotten the face that he saw on that angel, one that seemed… off to him. Desperation, depression, angst, sorrow and grief; and Alfred had wanted to know why he was brought below when he was always such a good kid and teenager.

His test was to create a ruckus in the living realm of Earth through demonic possessions of people and 'hauntings' as they're supposedly called. Alfred would soon join them, unseen by the general public of course and wait… He would wait as long as it would take to see his angel again. If he was supposed to be Alfred's Guardian Angel as his mother always said, he did a really shitty job of it, but either way, he was the one there when Alfred died, and so he called the blonde young looking angel his…

One of the most noticeable changes to Alfred was his physical appearance upon his arrival to hell. He liked to call it his other ego, and for a while he claimed it was like his Superman while human Alfred was more like Clark Kent… He soon gave up when he realized no one in hell had really heard of either person. Human Alfred was rather short, lanky, sandy blond hair with stunning blue eyes, glasses and nice straight teeth. Demon Alfred was taller, muscular, black hair and he was happy that he kept his eye color, but his canine teeth and those on the bottom had grown into sharper, pointed teeth. He no longer needed glasses as a demon, but he decided to keep them, simply out of habit.

As he finished the last of his plans to arrive back to earth, the first time since he had killed himself, Alfred was actually a little scared. He was going to stay in his old house, with full intention of tormenting his own bastard of a father, but he was still scared of the man for some reason. He looked in the mirror; he waited a moment, took a deep breath and then let it out. His long, black leathery wings unfolded and he flew up through a new fissure being created by some other sinner being brought down into limbo. He was lucky for the fact that he popped out near his own home and made his way there, and climbing through the window to his bedroom as he got there… He took a deep breath and sighed. It was no longer his room.

There was a mostly naked woman, lying on the bed. All the posters had been ripped down, everything off the shelves apart from some lube and other miscellaneous toys that belongs in adult stores. She was passed out drunk in a pile of her own vomit and he gagged… The only thing that stayed the same was the baseball sheets he had and now those were covered in essence of whore. His father was nowhere to be found… yet.

Meanwhile in heaven, Alfred had accomplished his mission. Things were crazy, angels were flying all over the place, scampering with paperwork, on missions, and most of all praying for all things holy to stop the constant demand for angels who were to help win over the possessed souls into their normal selves. Arthur was one of these angels and he was being worked to the bone. He had finally gotten a mission instead of doing random tasks that higher ups couldn't be bothered with and he was assigned to a place that sounded familiar. There was something about the residence that struck one of his heart cords. As he was flying down to earth he recognized the neighborhood. It was where he helped an elderly person who died go to heaven and also…

"Good lord" he said and his eyes opened wide as he saw Alfred's house. There was a lot more than negative vibes this time though. To an angel, it looked like black tentacles of thick, dark and dangerous goo seeping from the doors, windows, roof tops, anywhere and everywhere. It looked like the windows were crying black tears and the goo was covering the yard.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat… He wasn't exactly sure if it was because he longed for Alfred and wanted to see him so badly, or because he knew he wouldn't be able to handle this alone and could possibly be broken.


	3. A Chance to Forgive

**((A/N: Hey everyone, I'm really thankful for all the favorites and follows… One more chapter I think and then this story will be complete. It's rather short, but I've loved writing it so far. Review please for comments and thoughts? Thanks!))**

* * *

As Arthur walked through the goo infested house, he had noticed many things. He could feel the torture that Alfred had given his father. Revenge from the years of abuse and Arthur could feel the satisfaction of revenge… He frowned as he walked next to and then knelt on the side of Alfred's father's body. Laying a few fingertips on the cold skin of Mr. Jones, he could see how he died, Alfred had dragged his father all around after scaring him half to death already. Alfred had dragged his father by the pant legs and his head ended up hitting the leg of the chair and his neck snapped… Removing his fingers, Arthur said a prayer for his soul and continued through the house. He sensed another death in the house and went upstairs to Alfred's bedroom. At first, he was scared for Alfred's safety, a knee jerk reaction to the other waves of death.

The whore that was on Alfred's bed died of an overdose; Arthur expected it, she was supposed to die then, but he couldn't help her.

He searched the house looking for Alfred…

"Alfred Jones, please, I only want to talk to you" he called out as he touched the doorknob to the basement. The knob burned his hand, Alfred was there and he knew it would be more dangerous than anything he had ever been involved in, if this didn't go according to plan.

* * *

Alfred however had been sitting in the basement the whole time. The revenge he had on his father had given him the power, the control the pleasure he had always wanted… He didn't want to hurt anyone else really, just the angel who watched him die, if he didn't give Alfred what he wanted to hear. He made himself comfortable on a folding chair in the basement and waited. He could feel the presence of the angel in his home. The purity that made him want to vomit wasn't supposed to be this strong, Arthur was only a lowly little angel who didn't do too much. But with a personal vendetta against the other blonde male he had a sneer on his face that he would show off to the world.

Arthur stood on the other side of the door… His heart was racing and he knew Alfred could hear the loud thumping in his chest. It was probably making the demon's tail flick around with glee at the thought of making an angel squirm from his mere presence. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the pain as his hand was burned on the metal knob again, he opened the door to see Alfred grinning at him smugly; his fanged teeth glimmering in the pale yellow light of the single swinging bulb in the ceiling.

Not saying a word, Arthur walked downstairs with a rather blank expression; the only thing possibly visible was sadness. Arthur felt sad to see Alfred like this, he was still beautiful, the allure was even more enticing and the pull Arthur felt towards him emotionally was ten times stronger. Part of him wanted Alfred, he wanted to be with him, yet he had been a man of the Lord for so long already…

"I've been waiting for you… What is your name angel?" Alfred asked, his voice a little deeper, smoother, vocal venom that drew Arthur in further. It added one more thing to the list that made Alfred seem… irresistible.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland… Now that I'm here, what did you want me for?" he said, looking a little more puzzled now if anything.  
Alfred took a deep breath in, and slowly released it.

"I want to know, are… no, were you supposed to be my guardian angel, why didn't you save me when you were sitting right there on the window sill, and why of all the angels in the heavens above, did you come for me now… I could break you in an instant if I so chose to." He said with a little smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Arthur took a moment and thought before answering honestly, his face was red and he finally looked like he was going to cry.

"No, I wasn't, I was helping an elderly man move on earlier that afternoon and I stumbled across your house. I was pulled in by your sorrow, depression and hatred Alfred Jones…" he said and at this point he did start to cry, this surprised Alfred but he didn't show it.

"I would have given anything to save you, truly. I had feelings for you the moment I saw you. I felt your depression, I felt the depth of your sadness and your desire to die… I became attached to the beautiful boy I saw then, and I would truly have given anything to help save your soul. However, suicide is the ultimate sin, no matter what, I would not have been able to win over your soul. If I tried, the worse your punishment would have been" he said and cradled his head in his hands, wiping away the constant flow of tears.

"I'm so truly sorry Alfred. I've been searching for you the entire time, trying to see if your soul was saved, but there was nothing. When I learned your name after your death, I promised myself, never to forget so that when I did finally meet you, I could explain all of this and say how sorry I am to you in person" he added, sniffling as his eyes were a little red.

"I didn't come here because I knew it was you. I'm happy it was, but it was pure chance I was assigned here. For some reason though, I'm happy to see you again. It probably sounds ridiculous, but I've wanted to see you, I've longed for you Alfred" Arthur said and swallowed thickly.

Barely above a whisper, Arthur added softly… "The attachment is going to kill me if I have to leave you again like I did when you needed me most... I can't put up with the guilt, and most of all because I love you. I want to be with you."

At this, Alfred finally showed his shock and even leaned back in the chair, surprised… The words processed, and he could tell Arthur Kirkland was an honest angel. The smirk finally formed and he got up slowly and took the first step.


	4. How to Make an Angel Fall

Arthur was a little intimidated. As Alfred walked closer he could feel the negative vibes flowing off of his white skin. Arthur's heart raced and his throat felt dry… He waited as Alfred circled around him, tail flicking about and he watched the other smirk.

"Are you ready?" Alfred asked the angel… There was a glimmer in his eye that wanted Arthur, he wanted to clip those white feathered wings and turn them into black, keep the beautiful angel locked in a jar where only Alfred could ever have him. At the moment he was all about the power and control, but he could feel the tug at his own heart strings. He could learn to love Arthur as time went on. Alfred waited for a response… As Arthur nodded, Alfred told him to lay down on the concrete floor, it was uncomfortable for sure, but it would ease the burning feeling that was soon to come.

Ripping the front of Arthur's toga so his chest was exposed, Alfred knelt over him, his own pale skin tracing the light veins that could be seen through Arthur's. He watched as the blood pumped through, and he tried to hold back as much as possible. He wasn't sure what Arthur would look like with the coming changes, Alfred's hair had become black, yet his eyes remained the same… He hoped Arthur's eyes would be the same, as those greens were like the green gems he was always given. Beautiful, clear, they sucked you into Arthur's soul and Alfred want to take that soul of an angel and shatter it, letting the black of his own heart seep through the cracks. Arthur reached up and cupped Alfred's face and smiled softly… He had found something he loved more than the Lord and it was a demon. Oh the irony, he had thought to himself many times over.

"I'm ready" he said again.

Alfred took one of his long, sharp and pointed demon nails and started to carve… Into Arthurs chest, he began a slow, drawn out and ragged writing of 6… 6… 6… The devil's number.

Arthur screamed and writhed on the floor in agony, Alfred had to hold him down with one arm to keep from messing up the last number. He watched in admiration as not blood, but the black goo that covered the front of the house started to ooze and leak out of the scrawled numbers and across Arthur's chest. It burned the flesh away, yet the skin kept regrowing. Arthur's face was red from his agonizing screams, it felt like he was being burned alive and it never wavered, it never lessened and it didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon. His eyes, felt and looked like they were going to pop out of his skull as his pupils changed, they rapidly shifted from narrow little slits to the round ones of angels and humans. The green was given an extra degree of clarity and shine while the pupils still changed. As his canine teeth and the bottom started to elongate, Arthur's eyes stopped and Alfred rolled him over onto his stomach…

"I'm sorry" Alfred said softly and then held one white feathered wing down to the ground…

He took a handful of feathers and started ripping them out, two, three at a time. Both wings would have to be completely plucked and as he knelt over Arthur's back he could feel the other's spine changing, twisting, knotting and growing to elongate into a tail that would soon pop out of the skin at the base of his back… All they while, he kept ripping out feathers as Arthur kept screaming… Blood from the skin of Arthur's wings started to pool around him, the skin was raw, sore and ripping as Alfred had to pluck each feather out only a few at a time… Arthur's screaming was starting to quiet, or Alfred was just turning a deaf ear to the constant noise.

Arthur's pain was unimaginable. The demon's scrawl on his chest, feeling like he was being burned alive was nothing compared to his feathers being plucked like the body of a dead bird. He was lying on a basement floor, lying in a pool of his own blood and black goo, and yet he was trying to tell himself that he was okay. He would be okay when all this ended and that he would be with his love… That's all Arthur kept telling himself, he would get to be with Alfred when all of it was over. It was so hard to remember though through all the pain he was enduring. He should have been unconscious now, but since he abandoned the Lord, why should he be spared any amount of the pain he was receiving now. As he lay there, he felt his bare naked wing, it felt cold, wet and his bones ached. He finally fell unconscious as Alfred had moved to the second wing.

Alfred meanwhile wanted to vomit. He knew it had to be done, but a human sliver of who he once was felt so much pain for the one he was hurting. He was relieved when Arthur finally fell unconscious, heart stopped even, and he tried to work at ripping the feathers from the skin as many and as fast as possible. When it was done, he knew he had to wait a little while; however the rest of the changes started immediately, a lot sooner than any of his superiors had ever explained.

The blood on Arthur's wings dried, and the skin started to become thinner, more leathery, and the bones more sharp, prominent, and spiked at the joints. The blood finally dried and blackened, they looked like Alfred's own wings and he watched in awe as the changes happened before him. He heard Arthur's heart restart; pumping furiously with the darkness that now consumed him. A tail shot out from under the toga and it started to twitch furiously… Arthur was still unconscious but his tail flicked around and ended up wrapping itself around Alfred's leg and working its way in coils up his thigh even. The last change was the most interesting to watch…

Arthur's lovely golden blonde hair started to suck up the blood he was laying in. Yellow turned orange, and then the more blood absorbed, the deeper it got… Mixing with the black goo that had come from his chest, Arthur's hair ended up being a brilliantly beautiful shade of deep crimson red. Alfred was in awe…

By the time Arthur finally snapped back to consciousness, he pushed himself off the concrete and looked around. His new eyes could see everything, the smallest specks of dust, the light was rather intense to his sensitive eyes though. When he looked at his hands, they were a little bonier, slimmer than they had been. He had long fingernails that were black and ended up at a point. He could see the black blood flowing through his veins and he smiled. His skin was paler than it ever had been, paler than Alfred's and then he finally looked upon his lover. It was magnificent… He could see Alfred better than ever, his green eyes locked with those magical blues Alfred always had as a person and now a demon and Arthur's heart swelled with joy and love. Arthur accidentally bit his lip and was surprised to feel the teeth he now had as well…  
Alfred reached and offered a hand, as surprised as Arthur almost and helped pull the newborn up to his feet. Arthur felt stronger, livelier and infinitely more powerful… Arthur's tail finally released Alfred's leg and swished behind him and he asked…

"How do I look?"

Alfred replied, "Like the devil himself" and smirked… 

((A/N: Hey guys, this is it! Thanks for sticking with me and reading all of it. It's only meant to be a short 4 chapter thing. My ideas came from some older RPs I've done with my character Arthur, and his lover Alfred! The other idea came from American Horror Story: Asylum. Anyways, I hope you really liked this, and please, please, please review! It means so much to me to hear what you loved and liked and didn't like about my stories! Thank you~!)) 


End file.
